beyondmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataminei Relle
Cataminei Relle is the slumbering Angel of Dreams, created by Rojas Vale as his first Angel. Cataminei was born sleeping, locked within her own dream. She was given infinite thought processes for the purpose of remembering the dreams of all dreaming beings of Eternity. From the moment she was born, dreams flooded around her, each forming its own bubble around Cataminei's central dream. Shortly after her creation,Giggault Relle was created to destroy Cataminei, but failed, as Cataminei cast Giggault into the ever-growing maze of dreams forming around herself. Appearance Cataminei perhaps has the least flayboyant appearance of the Angels, because she is never remembered by mortals who see her. She appears always as a young lady in her late teens or early twenties. Her eyes are a stunning blue, and her sable hair reaches down to the floor when she sits in her crystaline chair. Her skin is very fair, almost pale. She wears a flowing white dress that appears as a single band of fabric wrapped about her several times, ending in wispy trails of what a mortal might observe as clouds. Attatched to one of her legs(Varrying from viewer to viewer) is a crystal shackle that almost seems too loose to restrain her slender legs. The shackle is attatched to a similarly crystaline chair by a matching chain. More often than not, she bears a pleasant smile, happy to see company in her domain. Before her is always a table of glass, whose size varries depentant on the number of guests she's currently entertaining. When no one is around, it is akin to a small stool she could put a beverage on while waiting for something to rest and enter her realm. Cataminei's Prison The Sphere of Self known as Cataminei's Prison contains the Angel of Dreams herself, and the infinite amount of dreams she remembers. The Prison is two-fold, the core of the trap being Cataminei's own personal dream, and the rest being every dream that has ever happened since Cataminei was born. The True Prison The True Prison is Cataminei's Dream, where she restlessly dreams she is chained to a glass table by chains made of glass. Despite the oppressive nature of the dream, Cataminei seems quite jovial, and even excited to see visitors to her mind. Those whose dreams have been devoured by Giggault may be personally invited to partake in Cataminei's dream. Her table will grow, and shift to match the number of, and types of guests that arrive. A perfect number of chairs is always available. Best of all, those who are invited get to meet the sable-haired Angel of Dreams, happily smiling and ready to engage in whatever desire the dreamer and Cataminei Share. It is within these encounters that Cataminei searches for love. Sadly, for both dreamers, only Cataminei remembers the encounters, as mortals cannot comprehend the minds of Angels. The Infinite Maze Cataminei, since her birth, has constructed a maze of dreams around herself. Be it pleasure, horror, or just plain awkward, Cataminei remembers every dream that happens, and places it into the Infinite Maze she has created. Cataminei cannot interact directly with this portion of her Prison, but she can view the dreams and learn from them, like watching a play. After being attacked, Cataminei cast Giggault Relle into the Infinite Maze, where Giggault remains trapped for as long as mortals dream. Mortals who somehow manage to anger the kind Angel may find that their minds become cast into the Maze for a period of time. A "period" of time could be anything, as the Angel of Dreams has no bearing of mortal time. Men may sleep for hours, only to wake up from a thousand-year nightmare and die shortly after from sheer mental collapse. Category:Characters Category:Angels